


After A Shower

by ababadaboop



Series: That Escalated Quickly [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ...and that's it, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, well technically surprise blowjobs but close enough, yep we're doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ababadaboop/pseuds/ababadaboop
Summary: Honestly, this one is exactly as simple as it looks.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: That Escalated Quickly [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	After A Shower

Alex is humming as he steps out of the bathroom, only a towel around his waist as he goes to the bedroom to get some clothes. He barely has a chance to look behind him when he hears footsteps before he’s pushed roughly against the wall.

“Mmph!” he shouts, muffled by the pair of lips pressed against his own. Mal has one hand planted on the wall beside his head, and the other, which had been grasping his shoulder, drops down to his hip.

“Mal, wha-”

She cuts him off with another kiss, then pulls back and looks him in the eyes, her own dark with what Alex recognizes as arousal. “If you want me to stop,” she says, taking a deep breath, “tell me.”

And in one movement, she yanks the towel loose and falls to her knees. Alex doesn’t get a chance to process the fact that he’s now completely naked in the middle of the hallway, because Mal has shoved his legs apart and her face between them; his cock is enveloped in soft, wet heat before he even has a chance to blink.

“Oh my god!” Alex curls in on himself, one hand frantically grasping at Mal’s hair, the other at her shoulder, as pleasure surges through him. “What the- oh-  _ oh!” _ He gasps when she actually sucks on him, like she wants to take him further into her mouth, and the moan he exhales is nearly a yell. “Mal!”

She doesn’t even acknowledge him, simply nuzzling deeper into his groin as she holds him in place by his hips. Not even the hum that he usually gets.

“Mal, oh my- ohhh my god oh my god oh -!” He’s struck speechless as she licks him, much rougher than she normally is, and can only choke out a couple of breathless sounds when she takes him back into her mouth.

Alex knows that he’s not very big, but the heat and slickness and  _ pressure _ surrounding his entire cock certainly make him feel like it. His hips buck uncontrolled and  _ that _ makes Mal moan, which in turn draws an embarrassing sound from his mouth that quickly starts to resemble a scream.

“Mal, Mal, Mal,” he gasps, “I’m- oh, oh, Mal, I-”

“Yes,” she groans, and in the split second of a break that creates, Alex notices that one of her hands is no longer on him, but that’s all he can manage before he’s overwhelmed again.

“Fuck,” he grunts as his body jerks again, the stimulation overloading his system. “Tight,  _ ohfuck, _ Mal, so-”

She flicks her tongue against the tip of his cock and he thinks he  _ does _ scream, then, though he’s so utterly focused on that point of searing pleasure that it’s nearly impossible to be sure. Mal moans once more, and blackness clouds the edges of his vision as he’s overwhelmed with a harsh wave of pure sensation.

He’s gasping and trembling when his vision clears, finding himself sunken down to the floor with Mal. Her face is flushed as red as it can go.

“What,” he manages, “the  _ fuck _ was that.”

“Uh.” Mal looks away sheepishly. “Sorry?”

“I- I didn’t- I just- why?” he stammers.

“I saw you in just that towel with your hair still wet and all your muscles and I just… couldn’t help myself,” she mumbles.

“You… oh my god,” Alex repeats, still stunned.

“I had already heard you singing in the shower,” Mal continues, “and your voice when you sing certain parts is so fucking hot, so I may or may not have already been touching myself, and that was the last straw.”

Alex looks down, and sure enough, Mal’s pants are undone and there’s semen splattered over her shirt and lap. “Jesus,” he mutters.

“You… I… look, you  _ know _ how weak I am for you, especially now with everything that’s changed on T, and… I dunno, I’ve just been horny lately.”

“Fair,” Alex agrees. “But you can _ not  _ blame me for being completely blindsided by you accosting me in the hallway and trying to suck my soul out through my dick.”

Mal snorts. “Yeah, I know. That was fuckin’ hot, though.”

“Yeah, it was.” Alex grabs his towel as he stands up. “Wanna come convince me to stay naked a little longer?” He holds out his hand.

Mal takes it. “Fuck yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, I wrote it, I posted it. That's... yeah, that's all it was. Sorry it's so short, but hopefully it's still good! Thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
